Lillian Salvatore
|episode count = *1 |actor= *Annie Wersching |first=*''Let Her Go'' }} Lily Salvatore is the mother of Stefan and Damon Salvatore the wife of Giuseppe Salvatore and also a Witch. She has been mentioned by both Damon and Giuseppe but next to nothing is known about her. She died at some point before 1864. It has been suggested she was a lot kinder than her husband, Giuseppe. In the books that are based on the history of the TV series, she is a Frenchwoman, and it is speculated that her name was Mary. She made her first modern day appearance in Season 6's Let Her Go. Lily Salvatore is a member of the Salvatore Family. Throughout the Vampire Diaries series Season 1 Mrs. Salvatore was mentioned in passing by her husband, Giuseppe, during a flashback in Blood Brothers. Stefan visited his father after he woke up in transition, and planned on dying instead of becoming a vampire. His father was horrified, and told Stefan that he was thankful that Stefan and Damon's mother didn't live long enough to see her sons become demons. Season 5 In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Damon took Stefan to the Salvatore crypt for Remembrance Day to try to jog Stefan's memory, and revealed that their mother had died of tuberculosis, which was then referred to as consumption. Season 6 Stefan mentions his mother to Caroline in Prayer For the Dying when he finds her planning Liz's memorial. He tells her of how his mother became ill, and how Stefan would arrange her favorite flowers as an excuse to not have to see his dying mother. Damon tells Liz in Stay that he puts flowers annually on her grave on the date of her death assuming his humanity is switched on. He also explained that when she died he bailed out on giving the eulogy when he didn't attend the funeral. Liz then asks him to do it for her funeral which he agrees to. In ''Let Her Go'', ''Malachai Parker's magic-induced sickness (as a result of the Merge with his brother Luke) causes the prison worlds constructed by the Gemini Coven to start collapsing and intertwining. As a result, Bonnie Bennett (imprisoned in a world meant for Kai during the 1994 eclipse) enters another prison world set in 1903 and built by channeling the power of an aurora. As she is escaping the two intertwining worlds using the power of both the eclipse and the Aurora, Lily approaches her and asks her who she is just as the spell is completed and she is allowed to escape. After reuniting with Damon, Bonnie shows him a recording she had unknowingly been doing and which caught Lily's face on camera. Damon is shocked to recognize his mother. Appearances '''Season 1' *''Blood Brothers'' (mentioned) Season 5 *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (mentioned) Season 6 * ''Prayer For the Dying'''' '' (mentioned) * Stay (mentioned) * Let Her Go (First modern day appearance in the series) * 6x18 http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/vampire-diaries-lily-salvatore-julie-775588 Personality She is a beautiful and strong” woman and described as “articulate and caustic,” Lily has a reputation for protecting the ones she loves at any cost, though it’s unclear as to who (or what) those loved ones are. Trivia *In the books, she played a crucial and important role in the relationship between the Salvatore brothers. Her death caused Damon to hate Stefan, as he blamed Stefan for her untimely and unexpected death. *Damon and Stefan's mother in the novels was said to have possessed a personality and temperament similar to Stefan: kind, compassionate, caring, nurturing, but very vulnerable and physically fragile. She was said to have been the opposite of Giuseppe in personality. *It is revealed by Stefan Salvatore in Prayer For the Dying that his and Damon's mother was sent away by Giuseppe when she became severely ill. * Damon places flowers on her grave annually, this explains why he was in Mystic Falls in 2009. ** This places her death around May, taking into account that Damon first met Elena on May 23rd. * Damon volunteered to write his mother's eulogy but never even turned up to the funeral. *She might be a vampire like her sons as the reason she looked the same to Damon when he sees her on the video or is a witch who has slowed down her aging like Gloria. *She is not actually dead, it was presumed she was dead but infact she is stuck in 1903, in a alternate prison world to Malachai's. * Its unknown how she ended up there or why she's in the early 20 century prison world if she 'supposedly' died in 1856 * According to Julie Plec, she may be evil. References See also Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches